Sólo, sígueme
by saraes
Summary: Bella, una joven artista, se ve comprometida a hospedar en su casa, al ser que más odia en este mundo, que precisamente, es el mejor amigo de su hermano.¿Podrá una herida abierta descubrir una verdad escondida?.. BXE. LEMON


Todos los personajes de esta historia, pertentecen a la fantástica Stephanie Meyer. La trama de este OS sin embargo, es fruto de mi alocada imaginación.

* * *

**One-shot**

"**Sólo, sígueme…"**

***Bella***

Aún no puedo creer que haya accedido a eso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?. Emmett me deberá una grande… una bien grande, después de esto. ¿Cómo se le ocurre traerlo aquí?

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre mi cansado cuerpo. Acababa de llegar de un viaje de doce horas, lo único que me apetecía y necesitaba era tomar esta ducha y meterme en la cama, pero no… a mi hermano no se le ocurre otra cosa que pedirme ayuda, más bien exigirme que escondiese por unos días a, nada más y nada menos que a mi enemigo publico número uno.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?, me golpeaba mentalmente; sin dudas estaba bajo los efectos de Jetlag. Y lo peor de todo es… que estaban por llegar.

¡Ah!, grité frustrada mientras cerraba el grifo y me envolvía en un toalla para secarme. Salí con el mismo humor de perros hacia mi habitación y me puse lo primero que ví en mi closet, que para mi mala suerte, era el pijama de Hello Kitty; pero claro, de eso no me dí cuenta hasta un poco más tarde.

Salí de la habitación y me sequé un poco el cabello en el baño, miré el reloj y vi que apenas quedaban quince minutos para que llegasen y aunque estaba hecha polvo, me tenía que apresurar si quería dejar preparada la habitación.

En realidad lo único que iba a hacer era prepararle la cama con sábanas limpias, ya que la última vez, la usaron las chicas cuando se quedaron para despedirme, antes de salir de viaje.

Ellas, sin duda, lo mejor que me había pasado desde que salí de aquel maldito pueblucho. Alice Brandon era mi mejor amiga, podría decirse mi hermana, la que me hubiese gustado tener, ella era la que le daba un punto de locura a mi sosa vida. Y Ángela Webber, mi otra mejor amiga. Ella era mi conciencia personificada.

Después de haber preparado la maldita cama. ¡Dios!, ¿aún no entiendo, cómo puedo estar haciendo la cama para él?,pensé carcomiéndome, la rabia me consumía por segundo; tanto, que si Emmett tarda más de diez minutos en llegar, juro que no les abro y me justificaré diciendo que caí rendida y ni era consciente de que había quedado.. Sonreí, al pensar la cara que se les quedaría cuando, aunque se matasen llamando, no le abriese la puerta.

Pero claro… como no, el timbre de la puerta no tardó ni un minuto en sonar, como si me hubiesen escuchado.

Con mis zapatillas de conejitos y mi pijama de Kitty, baje las escalera con los brazos caídos hacia la puerta de mi departamento.

En realidad era un Loft, y me sentía como pez en el agua en el. Era acogedor a la par que elegante. El salón era simplemente imponente y tanto la cocina como el comedor tenían tanto espacio que parecían estancias separadas. Adoraba el invierno porque así, podía disfrutar del calor acogedor que desprendía la chimenea que presidía el salón y que repartía el calor por todas las estancias. El suelo era de tarima flotante de una agradable color haya, las paredes eran todas blancas, el color lo proporcionaba mis pinturas y mis fotografías que adornaban las paredes ; los muebles de suaves líneas le daban ese aire minimalista. Pero lo que más me gustaba era la hermosa vista que tenía desde mi habitación. Todo la habitación daba directamente al exterior a través de una pared de cristal y teniendo en cuenta que vivía en la planta décima de un moderno edificio, las vistas eran simplemente impresionantes. ¡Es lo que tiene vivir en la gran manzana!.

Y era eso lo que más me chocaba ¿ Qué les había traído hasta aquí a esos dos?. Llevaba viviendo en Nueva York desde hacía aproximadamente dos años. Fue mi gran liberación tras terminar la licenciatura en Bellas Artes. Había trabajado el primer año como profesora en un instituto de la secundaria, pero, motivada por mis padres, me dediqué a lo que realmente me gustaba y a mis veinticuatro años ya había expuesto mi obra en dos galerías importantes del país.

Sí, lo cierto es que pertenezco a una de las familias más ricas del país. Mi padre Charlie Swan, es un renombrado arquitecto al igual que mi hermano que siguió sus pasos y por ende, su mejor amigo y enemigo mío, Edward Cullen. Todavía me pregunto cómo es que no se decidió por la medicina, ya que su papa y mi más que adorado padrino, era uno de los cirujanos más famosos del país y parte del extranjero.

¿Y cómo que es mi padrino?, pues muy fácil, tanto mi padre como Carlisle son los mejores amigos desde la universidad. Y Renée, mi madre y Esme la mama del susodicho, también son las mejores amigas.

Por eso, para mí, venir a vivir a Nueva York, supuso un cambio bastante sustancial en mi vida. Nunca había salido de Seattle, hasta la licenciatura la hice allí, y por lo tanto seguía viviendo en la gran mansión que mis padres tenían en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad. Por supuesto, muy cerca de sus amigos y por lo tanto muy cerca de él.

Y se preguntarán… ¿qué es lo que pasó para que un chico, que se supone debería ser como mi hermano, se convierta en mi peor enemigo?… Pues muy sencillo. Él, que es cinco años mayor que yo, se la pasaba viéndome como a una enana. Y hubo un tiempo en el que no me molestaba, de hecho, lo admiraba tanto como a mi hermano; pero cuando cumplí quince años, él hizo algo que nunca le perdonaría. En la fiesta que mis padres me organizaron o más bien, que dejaron que mis amigas me organizasen, él me humilló.

Aún recuerdo como todos se reían de mí cuando él, ni corto ni perezoso, se coló en la fiesta y de un golpe abrió la puerta del armario donde Jacob, el capitán del equipo de basket, y yo estábamos disfrutando de nuestros siete minutos. No tardó en arrebatarme de los brazos de Jacob y a tirones me sacó de allí, gritando delante de todos mis amigos que eso no era propio en una jovencita como yo.

Más de dos meses me costó reunir las fuerzas suficientes para salir de casa tras aquella humillación monumental. Recordar las caras de Lauren, de Jessica, de Mike e incluso de Jacob riéndose mientras yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre maldiciéndolo y golpeándolo, me hervía la sangre. A si que , desde ese día, el chico, que hasta entonces tenía toda mi admiración, se convirtió en mi peor enemigo.

Las reuniones familiares se volvieron una tortura. Discutía con mis padres por no ir a casa de mis padrinos y así no tener que verle la cara al animal; pero , aunque mis padres eran bastantes compresivos, en este caso, le dieron la razón a él y pensaron que actuó adecuadamente y que la que los había defraudado era yo por dejarme llevar de esa manera por lo que hacían los demás chicos.

Pero.. ¡por Dios!, sólo tenía quince años, ¿que se supone que haría?.

Así que, desde los quince a los veintidós que por fin me vine a Nueva York, tuve que soportar su presencia en todas la reuniones familiares. Lo peor, que él seguía tratándome como a una niña, o mejor dicho, le cogió el gusto a humillarme y se la pasaba sacándome los colores, metiéndose conmigo sin ningún reparo y riéndose junto a sus amiguitas de mí.

Y ahora, después de dos años de verdadera liberación, me veo obligada a recibirlo en mi casa. ¡Arhg!

Llegué hasta la puerta en el justo momento en el que Emmett pretendía tirarla de un golpe. De hecho, en cuanto la abrí cayó de bruces a suelo, el muy animal.

-Emmett, ¿eres idiota o qué?-le espeté al verlo despatarranado sobre mi suelo. -¿Por qué tanto apuro?

-Hola hermanita, -dijo sarcásticamente - yo también me alegro de verte.

Yo lo miré arqueando un ceja. Ni siquiera me iba a molestar en contestarle, ya que él me dejó muy claro, de parte de quién estaba. Aún me reprocha que de no haber estado liado con una linda rubia, hubiese sido él mismo el que me hubiese sacado de allí, y no tan delicadamente como, supuestamente, lo había hecho Edward.

-¡Vale, tampoco me mires así!.-dijo levantándose y acercándose para darme un beso. Yo, por supuesto, rodé la cara despreciativamente y acabó dándome el beso en la oreja, lo que me hizo sonreír al escuchar sus quejas.

La verdad es que lo echaba bastante de menos, él era mi único hermano , pero mi orgullo, unido a su lealtad hacia su amigo, nos tenía separados.

Si, lo sé, ustedes dirán que soy muy rencorosa… Pues sí, que se le va hacer. Igual todo hubiese sido diferente si él hubiese venido a disculparse y no siguiese con sus burlas hacía mí. Pero soportar sus risas y sus bromas me hacía odiarlo cada día más. Sólo cuando por fin dejé la casa de mis padres y me independicé, fue que dejé de odiarlo para pasar a la total indiferencia, al menos, cuando no lo veía. Porque cada vez que viajaba a Fork para visitar a mis padres y a mis padrinos y, por casualidad me lo encontraba, el odio latente fluía en total libertad.

-Hola Bella -Escuché una voz aterciopelada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me volví y me quedé, como siempre, sin habla. Sólo podía mirarlo. Y es que lo que más, lo que más odiaba de él… es que después de todo, tenía que reconocer que me parecía el hombre más apuesto y más sexy que había en la faz de la tierra.

¡Dios!, las de veces que me había abofeteado a mi misma por haber fantaseado con él, pero es que ese cabello cobrizo siempre despeinado, esas cejas bastantes pobladas enmarcando sus hermosos y profundos ojos verde esmeralda, esa mandíbula cuadrada con esa sombra de barba incipiente, y esa sonrisa ladina, que siempre adornaba su rostro, me hacían suspirar; sin olvidar, que su cuerpo parecía haber sido esculpido por uno de esos escultores renacentistas, marcando en su cuerpo y de una manera sutil, cada uno de sus músculos, dejando ver, su buen estado de forma.

-¡Vaya, parece que te gusta lo que ves!-dijo de pronto en tono burlón con esa sonrisa ladina, sacándome en el acto de mi atontamiento para que la rabía y el odio que venía sintiendo dos horas a tras se liberase en todo su esplendor, como era habitual ante su presencia.

-Sólo te voy a decir un cosa, Cullen -le dije taladrándolo con la mirada y señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo. -Una vez,… sólo una vez más, que te dirijas hacía mí en esos términos… y estás de patitas en la calle. ¡Entendido!.."Bueno para nada"-mascullé eso último mientras le daba la espalda y pasaba al lado de mi hermano.

-Vamos Bells, no te enfades -me pidió Emmett viniendo tras de mí. -Edward, deja de ser un idiota, prometiste portarte bien. -le espetó entre dientes, pero no pudo evitar que lo escuchase, lo que me hizo sonreír al ver, que por primera vez, se ponía de mi lado y no del patán.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, ya lo sabes.-murmuró Edward de vuelta.

Lo cierto es que ese comentario me llamó la atención. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este tipo, que nada más verme algo en su interior lo incita a insultarme? Yo rodé los ojos y rogué para que su estancia aquí no superasen más de dos días. Y al menos tendría el consuelo de encerrarme en mi estudio y no salir para no tener que verlo.

-¿No nos vas a invitar a una cerveza, hermanita? - preguntó Emmett viendo que me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Me paré en el acto y me volví apoyando un pie en el primer escalón y mi mano en el pasamos; fijé mis ojos en Emmett y después en Edward, a este último lo note un tanto incomodo.

-Tu habitación es la que está al final del pasillo, el cuarto de baño lo tendremos que compartir, por lo que te pediría que antes de entrar llamases, las toallas limpias las encontraras en el armario del baño y…-me pause mirando esta vez a Emmett.-… encontrarás cervezas en la nevera, serviros ustedes mismos.

-Gracias Bella, espero no ser una molestia -dijo de pronto Edward llamando mi atención.

-Mantente lejos de mí y no molestarás. -le contesté fríamente. Sé que era demasiado dura, pero eran muchos años los que llevaba de humillaciones como para andarme con reparos a estas alturas. Y sin más me di la vuelta y terminé de subir las escaleras.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea, ella me odia -Le reprochaba Edward a Emmett.

-No nos queda otra, no puedes estar en un hotel solo y volver a casa no es una opción. ¿Te duele? -le preguntó de repente lo que me hizo pararme en seco. Ellos habían caminado hacía la cocina y desde allí no podían verme pero yo si podía oírlos.

-Un poco, me tomaré un analgésico como me dijo mi padre y me cambiaré las vendas más tarde. -contestó él. Reconozco que cuando dijo lo de las vendas me preocupe, ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?.

-Ten cuidado Edward, Carlisle tiene razón. Bella debería estar al tanto para que te cuide…

-¡No!..no,..-espetó Edward en voz baja, -..ella no tiene porque molestarse, yo puedo cuidarme solo, soy hijo de un médico ¿recuerdas?-dijo con un tono más amable. -Bastante hace acogiéndome a pesar de que no me soporta. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, la estoy exponiendo innecesariamente..-dijo finalmente.

El estomago me dio un vuelco al escuchar eso último. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo?, ¿por qué tendría que estar yo al tanto?,¿qué le pasaba a Edward y por qué necesitaba mi ayuda?; y lo más alarmante, ¿a que me estaba exponiendo?. Todos estos interrogantes me produjo un enorme dolor de cabeza. Sentí que comenzaban a caminar y me apresuré para subir los escalones que me llevarían hasta mi habitación.

-Vamos Edward, te ayudo a subir.-dijo mi hermano.

-No es necesario Emmett, puedo yo solo.

-Déjame al menos llevar tu bolsa.

-Esta bien grandullón, pero después te largas que Rose tiene que estar tirándose de los pelos.

-No te preocupes, Jasper está con ella.

Corriendo acorté la distancia que me separaba hasta la puerta de la habitación en el preciso momento en el que Emmett aparecía en lo alto de la escalera.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Emmett al verme cerrar la puerta. Yo rodé los ojos por ser tan lenta pero ahora me veía obligada a abrir.

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunté secamente pero no pude evitar mirar a Edward y ver que tenía una mano presionando su costado.

-No, sólo quería despedirme.

-Ah, pues …vale, adiós.-le dije sin más. Pero él no se quedó muy satisfecho y sin más acortó la distancia que nos separaba y tirando de mis brazos me aprisionó entre los suyos.

-Se que aún estás molesta conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que te extraño mucho enana.-me dijo apretándome fuertemente como hacia antes.-Aunque no lo creas te quiero mucho mi Bells.-y sin más dejó otro cálido beso sobre el tope de mi cabeza.

Por un instante me deje llevar por los sentimiento y apreté mi agarre a su cintura. Pero fue eso, un segundo, porque al instante recordé porqué estaba molesta con él y me separé abruptamente. No pasó desapercibido para mí la risilla que se escapó de los labios de Edward pero que intentó camuflar tosiendo.

-Bueno… será mejor que vuelva dentro -dije un poco incomoda por la situación.

-Buenas noches, Bella-se despidió Edward antes de que cerrara la puerta, prácticamente en sus narices.

-Aún no comprendo, como habéis llegado a esta situación amigo.-dijo de repente mi hermano, al otro lado de la puerta, sus voces cada vez eran menos audibles, supongo porque caminaban hacia la habitación.

-De más sabes cómo y porqué-contestó él.-Tu mismo me aconsejaste que lo hiciera.

-Deberías haber acabado con eso cuando ella….

-¿Cuándo que Emmett?-escuché que le decía Edward con una voz triste. ¿Cuándo ella no podía ni verme?, ¿cuándo mi sola presencia la alteraba tanto que ya no quería ir ni donde mis padres?, ¿cuándo se sintió feliz de poder irse a otro Estado poniendo miles de kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros?…

A partir de ahí su conversación quedó silenciada por la puerta. Yo seguía sin entender nada, de repente todo era confuso, esos comentarios a mis espaldas no eran nada reveladores, pero si intrigantes. Y después estaba eso que no quería que yo supiese. Supongo que sigue pensando que soy demasiado joven para entender cosas de mayores,..¡el muy idiota!. Pues…¿sabéis qué?, no pienso malgastar ni un solo segundo más de mi tiempo pensando en él.

Me separé de la puerta y por fin, me dejé caer en mi mullida cama, que me acogió calidamente llevándome, casi en el acto, a un sueño reparador.

De pronto, un sonido sordo proveniente del cuarto de baño me despertó. Miré al reloj que tenía en la mesilla y marcaba la once de la noche, apenas había pasado una hora que me había acostado y ni siquiera escuché la puerta al salir Emmett. Me levanté lentamente y pegué la oreja en la puerta que comunicaba con el baño desde mi habitación. Pero lo único que escuché fue un quejido.

Me debatí en ir y ver que estaba pasando, pero su comentario me hizo desistir. Justo cuando me decidí en volver a la cama y dejarlo solito con su problema, el ruido de un golpe y el estruendo de algo de metal cayendo al suelo me sobresalto. Sin poder evitarlo abrí rápidamente la puerta y la imagen que presencié me dejó sin aliento.

Edward estaba tirado en el suelo, entre el lavamanos y el váter y junto a él, una caja metálica entreabierta en la cual se veía algunos utensilios de curas.

-Edward -Exclamé con preocupación corriendo hasta él. En cuanto llegué a él, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Desde esa posición podía ver perfectamente una venda a medio quitar dejando entrever una herida bastante grande en el costado izquierdo. Se notaba que era reciente, aún se podía ver los puntos negros de sutura que la cerraban totalmente hinchados. Miré su rostro y el susto aún fue mayor. Su cara había perdido todo color, sus labios estaban amoratados y unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

Me acerqué hasta él y pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de su cuello para que estuviera más cómodo y comencé a llamarlo. Sin dudas se había desmayado y si no conseguía despertarlo, no podría llevarlo de nuevo a la cama. El era bastante más alto que yo y pesaba casi el doble, por lo que levantarlo como peso muerto era científicamente imposible.

-Vamos Edward, despierta -le decía intentando mantener la calma, mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en su mejilla para que despertarse.

-Edward, no me asustes, despierta -los minutos pasaban y él parecía no escucharme. Noté que su piel, ardía. Sin duda alguna estaba teniendo fiebre, a si que me levanté tome unas toallas de closet y se la puse bajo la cabeza para que estuviese más cómodo. Salí disparada hasta mi habitación y cogí el móvil para marcar a Emmett.

-Hola ¿Bella?-preguntó Rosalie mi cuñada del otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, soy yo Rose, puedes pasarme con Emmett.

-¿Pasa algo Bella, tu tono me asusta?-preguntó ella con preocupación. En verdad, adoraba a mi cuñada, ella era lo único junto a mis padres y mis padrinos, que más echaba de menos desde que me había mudado. ¿por eso me extrañó que ella también estuviese aquí?

-Rose, no tengo tiempo para explicarte, sólo pásame con mi hermano por favor -le supliqué.

-Esta bien, Bella, te lo paso…. -contestó ella y puede escuchar como llamaba a gritos a mi hermano.

Unos segundos más tardes la voz de mi hermano sonó en el teléfono.

-¿Bella, ha ocurrido algo?-su voz sonaba alarmada.

-Tienes que venir Emmett, -le dije casi sollozando, -Edward se ha desmayado en el suelo del baño y…y me temo que tiene fiebre y…y … yo no puedo con él. -balbuceaba presa de los nervios.

-Tranquila Bella, voy enseguida.

-No tardes Emmett, por favor, lo veo muy mal.

-Tranquila, cariño, ya voy de camino.. -y supe que era verdad, de fondo se escuchaba como abría la puerta del coche y arrancaba. -Bella, tengo puesto el manos libre, no pienso dejarte pequeña, -dijo intentando tranquilizarme. Cosa que estaba consiguiendo. -Ahora necesito que vuelvas donde Edward y mires como se encuentra.

-Si, claro -alcancé a decir.

Rápidamente regresé al baño y lo vi en la misma posición. La parte de la herida que estaba expuesta, mostraba unos hilos ensangrentados, supongo que la misma caída le habría abierto algún que otro punto. En estos momentos me alegré de no ser aprensiva con la sangre, y entonces recordé que él, precisamente, si lo era.

El recuerdo de cuando, con diez años, me caí de la casita del árbol que tanto él como Emmet habían construido para mi y como resultado me fraccioné una rodilla, me vino de pronto. Aún recuerdo como él corrió a cogerme incluso antes que mi hermano, pero que cuando vio que mi rodilla comenzaba a sangrar gritó para que Emmett apretara el paso y cuando me dejó en sus brazos, cayo, prácticamente, como fulminado por una rayo.

Supongo, que cuando decía saber cuidarse de si mismo, se olvidó de lo aprensivo que era para la sangre. No pude evitar sonreír a pesar de lo dramático del momento ante ese recuerdo, en aquellos momentos todo esta bien, me sentía tan protegida por ellos y no mentía al decir que lo admiraba. El y Emmett eran lo más importante para mí. Incluso sentía celos cuando cualquier chica se acercaba a ellos porque temía que los separasen de mí.

De nuevo volví a la realidad cuando oí la voz de Emmett llamarme a través del móvil.

-Bella, contesta… ¿Bella? -su voz sonaba preocupada, supongo que me había distraído con ese recuerdo bastante tiempo y no le había escuchado.

-Si Emmet, estoy aquí -contesté.

-¿Cómo está Edward?-me preguntó.

-Sigue inconciente, Emmett. Y…-me acerqué para tocarlo -.. Está prendido en fiebre.

-Supongo que la herida se le habrá infectado. No te preocupes, voy a llamar a Carlisle y él me dirá que tengo que hacer.

-¿Porque no le llevas al hospital y ya? -le pregunté alterada.

-Harían demasiadas preguntas y no nos vendría bien. -dijo después de pensarse la respuesta.

-¿Sabrás que me debes un explicación?-le hice saber.

-Mejor te dejo, llegaré en cinco minutos; mientras tanto, intenta que le baje la fiebre.

-Está bien, no tardes.

Después de colgar, me dirigí al closet y tomé unas gasas; abrí el grifo del lavamanos y humedecí las gasas. Me arrodillé a su lado y comencé a pasar las gasa por su frente. El, al sentir la gasa fría en su frente frunció el ceño lo que me hizo saber que estaba despertando.

-Bell, Bella..-comenzó a balbucear mi nombre.

-Estoy aquí Edward, despierta,.. Necesito que despiertes.

-Bella.. Mi Bella…-siguió balbuceando..Que él dijera "_mi Bella_", hizo que algo en mi interior se removiera. Sin dudas estaba bastante mal, la fiebre le estaba haciendo decir cosas incoherentes.

-Edward, despierta Edward-comencé a darle pequeños golpes en sus mejillas a ver si en esta ocasión había más suerte.

El de pronto abrió sus enfebrecidos ojos y los clavó en los míos. Quedé totalmente abrumada por la intensidad de su mirada. Ni siquiera fui capaz de gesticular palabra, sólo me quedé allí, perdida en ese mar verde que me miraban como si estuviese viendo una aparición. -Bella, ¿estas aquí?-susurró de pronto sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo seguía sin moverme, mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada y de repente sentí una cálida sensación en mi mejilla. En ese instante me di cuenta que era su mano que acariciaba con ternura mi rostro, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había alzado su mano para tocarme. -Bella, mi hermosa y dulce Bella -musitó dejándome totalmente asombrada.

Inmediatamente me separé provocando que su mano cayese bruscamente sobre su cuerpo. Vi como su ojos pasaban de mirarme con devoción a mirarme con tristeza, pero incluso pensé que ni siquiera me estaba viendo a mí, o al menos, en esta realidad.

De pronto noté como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Rápidamente llevé mi mano a su frente y efectivamente, la fiebre le estaba subiendo. Volví a levantarme y humedecí nuevamente las gasas para refrescarlas, regresé a su lado y puse de nuevo las gasas sobre su frente.

El suspiró y cerró de nuevo los ojos. -Edward no… no te duermas, Edward -comencé a decirle temiendo que perdiera el conocimiento nuevamente.

En ese justo momento el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sabía de quien se trataba a si que de un saltó me levanté y corrí a abrirle.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Emmett pasando por mi lado y dejando su abrigo sobre el sofá.

-Ha abierto los ojos por unos instantes pero de nuevo está sin conocimiento. Y la fiebre le está subiendo. -le dije corriendo de tras de él que subía de dos en dos los escalones hasta el piso superior.

-¡Dios, Edward!, eres un cabezota -dijo Emmett notablemente molesto cuando vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo. -Ven Bella, ayúdame a cogerlo. Agárralo de las piernas mientras yo lo subo por los brazos, no quiero que la herida se le abra más.

-Claro -dije y sin perder tiempo lo sujeté por los tobillos.

-A la de una, a la de dos, a la de tres.-contó Emmett para sincronizar el movimiento.

Con bastante más esfuerzo de mi parte que de la suya, conseguimos llegar hasta la habitación y dejarlo sobre mi cama. Pesaba demasiado como para recorrer la mitad del pasillo que quedaba hasta llegar a su habitación y decidí que lo trasladáramos allí.

-¿Estás segura? -me preguntó Emmett apenado antes de meterlo en la cama.

-Si Emmett, no puedo cargar con él y el necesita estar cómodo. A demás, ahora mismo me necesita, haría lo mismo por ti. -le dije sonriendo quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Gracias Bells, sabía que podía contar contigo. -de nuevo se acercó a mi y me abrazó, en esta ocasión correspondí, realmente necesitaba sentir sus brazos para sentirme segura como antes.

Acomodamos a Edward y comencé a llevarle todo lo que me pedía. Atentamente observé como con cuidado retiraba su camisa empapada en sudor y lo dejaba con el pecho al descubierto. No pude evitar que mis ojos recorrieran todo su torso que brillaba a causa del sudor, sus pectorales, sus abdominales, la uve de su cadera, todo era perfecto en él. De pronto me sorprendí deseando tocar cada una de esas líneas, un calor comenzó a formase en mi interior y no pude evitar que un pequeño suspiro se escapase de entre mis labios.

-No te preocupes Bella, pronto se pondrá bien. La herida no es muy profunda pero tiene una pequeña infección que le provoca la fiebre.-me dijo Emmett, pensando que el suspiro era causado por mi preocupación, claro que yo no hice nada para corregirlo.

-Me alegro-dije haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por quitar mis ojos de su desnudo pecho y concentrarme en la herida.

Como había dicho, realmente no era profunda pero si se notaba infectada. Vi como Emmett con cuidado retiraba la venda y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a limpiar la herida.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho eso?-pregunté finalmente cuando terminé de ponerle otra gasa en la frente.

Emmett se hizo el desentendido, pero yo volví a preguntar. -¿Emmett, creo que me debéis una explicación al menos?, ¿Cómo se ha hecho esa herida?

-Está bien Bella, tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos descansar y nosotros bajamos a tomarnos un café?, lo necesito.-dijo mirándome con esos ojos del mismo color que los míos.

-Claro, vamos.-le invité a seguirme.

Una vez en la cocina, me dispuse a preparar el café, un cuarto de hora más tarde estábamos los dos sentados en los bancos de la barra de la cocina con dos tazas de cafés por delante.

-Está bien, ya tienes el café. ¡Empieza a hablar!-le exigí.

El comenzó a arrascarse la cabeza en clara señal de nerviosismo, una costumbre que había adquirido de su queridísimo amigo.

-Bella, júrame que no le contarás a nadie nada de lo que te voy a decir.

Yo le miré intensamente antes de asentir.-Seré una tumba.

-Bella, mama de esto no tiene que saber ni una palabra ¿entiendes?-de pronto mi estado de ansiedad se duplicó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Emmett, me estás asustando?-le dije ansiosa.

-Verás, -se pausó para mirarme fijamente- sabes que la empresa de la familia es una de las más importante del país-comenzó a explicarme como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Eso lo sé Emmett, ¡ve al grano.. por favor!-le corte. El sonrió por mi interrupción y aprovechó para darle otro sorbo a su café.

-Pues entonces sabrás que hemos hecho trabajos para gente bastante importante del país y del extranjero.-asentí instándole a que siguiese.-Hace un año, aceptamos un proyecto en Italia, ¿lo recuerdas?-yo volví a asentir.

A pesar de que había dejado la casa, seguía comunicándome con mis padres casi a diario por lo que estaba al tanto de todo.

-El caso es, que este último proyecto consistía en construir una mansión para uno de los empresario más importante de Italia, Aro Vulturi. Aunque más que mansión podríamos considerarla una fortaleza. Reconozco que papa no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, y que tanto Edward como yo fuimos los que le hicimos ver lo que supondría aceptar un proyecto de esa envergadura. Finalmente papa accedió y comenzamos con el proyecto. -continuó diciendo mientras yo lo miraba atentamente. -Por supuesto nos respaldamos legalmente para hacer frente a ese trabajo, ya que al investigarlo, supimos que Aro pertenecía a la organización camorrista de Italia, de ahí su interés en la extrema seguridad de su mansión.

Involuntariamente, mi cabeza comenzó a atar cabos. Si Aro pertenecía a la mafia y Edward estaba sobre mi cama con una herida claramente producida por arma blanca, sin duda, las mafia iba tras él. -¿Estás tratando de decirme que Edward es blanco de la mafia, Emmett?-Exclamé exaltada.

-Bella, escúchame-me ordenó tomándome de las manos.

Entonces mi cabeza se concentró en otro dato.-¿Emmett, por que mama no tiene que saber nada de esto?-pregunté más alarmada aún. -¿a caso papa…-dejé la frase sin concluir llevándome la mano a la boca para acallar mi grito.

-Tranquilízate, Bella…. Lo tenemos todo controlado…

-¡Lo tenéis todo controlado!, ¿realmente quieres que crea eso teniendo a Edward sobre mi cama con una herida en su costado?-le espeté apretando los dientes para evitar gritarle.

-Lo de Edward ha sido un lamentable accidente. Aro está al tanto de todo y nos presta seguridad. -dijo asombrándome nuevamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que os habéis asociado con la Camorra, Emmett?.-esta vez no pude evitar gritar mientras me levantaba de la banca y caminaba de un lado a otro.

-No estamos asociados ¡¿quién te crees que somos?-preguntó ofendido. -Lo que ocurre es que hace un par de semanas llegaron unos anónimos a las oficinas. Iban dirigidos a papa y en ellos nos decían claramente que o dejábamos los planos de la nueva mansión de Aro en un lugar concreto, o …-también dejó inconclusa la frase, supongo que evitando que escuchase la amenaza.

-Emmet, papa… ¿Papa está bien?,¿corre peligro, tú corres peligro?-pregunté acercándome a él y tomando fuertemente sus manos.

- No debes preocuparte, ya te dije que tenemos todo controlado. Aro movilizó a su gente y enseguida dieron con los responsables. Por lo visto se trataba de un pequeña banda de un clan enemigo pero nada insignificante para Aro. Supongo que habrá hecho su trabajo, ya que los anónimos dejaron de aparecer.

-Entonces, ¿qué le ha pasado a Edward? -pegunté con verdadera preocupación.

El volvió a arrascarse la cabeza. -Verás, cuando estuvimos en Italia durante las obras, digamos que Edward conoció a alguien. - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

He de reconocer que cuando lo dijo un pellizco me apretó el estomago. Pero intenté disimularlo rodando los ojos. Emmett, vio mi reacción y sonrió negando con la cabeza, supongo que mi actuación era buena. Si realmente le demostraba lo mucho que me afectaba cada una de las relaciones que tenía Edward, no estaría contándome esto.

-No podía ser de otra manera, otro lío de faldas. ¿ no era que salía con Tanya? -pregunté inocentemente.

-¡Por dios, Bella, ¿en que mundo vives? - exclamó él rodando los ojos. Yo reconozco que lo miré sin comprender. - ¿A caso no sabes que lo de Tanya terminó hace seis años?

-¿Tanto?, - pregunté con asombro. - No, no lo sabía. Realmente me importaba un comino lo que hiciera con su vida.- dije sinceramente, o no tan sinceramente, porque aunque lo odiaba a muerte, me dolía en el alma cuando lo veía con ella, y mucho más cuando se burlaba de mí delante de ella.

- Pues si Bella, hace más de seis años que Edward no mantiene una relación duradera, de hecho, los últimos dos años ni siquiera ha tenido una relación.

-¿En serio?¾pregunté con desconfianza.- ¿y lo de Italia?, me acabas de decir que conoció a alguien.

-¡Mea culpa!, - dijo llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente.- digamos que hubo una chica que se encaprichó con él y por lo visto no acepta bien las negativas. -

Dijo sonriendo.

Yo al oírle no pude evitar una sonrisa, me alegraba que no se relacionara con ella. Aun no entendía porque seguía celando cada mujer que se le acercaba. Ya con Emmett no me pasaba. De hecho, cuando comenzó con Rose, una compañera de su clase, al principio me costó aceptarla; era demasiado llamativa para mi gusto y pensé que no sería buena para él, pero cuando me tomé la molestia de conocerla, simplemente supe que era la mujer ideal para mi hermano. En cambio, con Edward no conseguí dejar de sentir esos celos. Supongo que cuando aparezca la adecuada, pasará igual que con Emmet. Eso.. espero

-¿En que piensa esa cabecita?- preguntó mi hermanos sacándome de mis pensamiento mismamente.

-¿Qué?..no, no nada.. bueno si, me preguntaba ¿si Edward no tuvo nada con ella, como fue que acabó herido?- pregunté realmente intrigada.

- La verdad es que la chica en cuestión, que resultó ser novia de uno de los secuaces del clan que nos estaba chantajeando, lo acusó ante su novio y esté ni corto ni perezoso atacó a Edward.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!, podría estar muerto - dije llevándome la mano a la boca.

-No te lo creerás, pero el otro no acabó en mejores condiciones que él.- dijo riendo pagadamente.

-¿Que quieres decir?,

-Pues… que Edward se defendió bastante bien, de hecho, creo que el chico necesitará varios meses para volver a caminar. Al menos eso nos dijo Aro.

-¿Entonces ? - pregunté señalando mi costado.

Emmett comenzó a reír. - Digamos que a la muchachita no le hizo mucha gracia ver a su novio en ese estado y de manos del chico que la había despreciado, con lo que tomó una botella de vidrio, la golpeó contra la pared y a traición se la clavó a Edward.

-¡Que hija de put….- me callé para no maldecir delante de mi hermano.

-Eso mismo dije yo. - contestó riendo.

-Supongo que Esme tampoco sabe nada de esto ¿no?.

-Supones bien hermanita, es por eso que no debe enterarse mama, le faltaría el tiempo para contárselo a Esme y tanto Edward como Carlisle no quieren preocuparla, si su madre lo supiese no dormiría tranquila cada vez que su pequeño saliese de casa. - dijo esto último riendo.

- Y la entendería. - dije sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo , que has dicho? - preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué?..ah, creo que deberíamos ir a ver como está el enfermo.

-Sip, espera… Carlisle me dijo que le diera este medicamento, ayudará a remitir la infección. - me dijo dándome la caja con unos sobres.- Me ha dicho que ha de tomar una dosis cada ocho horas. ¿te encargarás? - me preguntó poniendo la carita del gato de Shrek.

-Descuida, yo me encargaré de que se lo tome religiosamente. - dije leyendo el prospecto y caminando hacia la alacena par coger un vaso y prepararle la primera toma. - Por cierto Emmett. ¿Cómo es que estabais en la ciudad? - pregunté con curiosidad.

-No estábamos en la ciudad, bueno sí, llegamos ayer de Italia. Edward ha permanecido en el hospital en Nápoles por tres días. Carlisle junto con papa nos recogieron con el Jet privado y nos trajeron hasta aquí. Pasamos la noche en un hotel, esperando a que volvieses hoy.

-¿Y si no hubiese aceptado?. - pregunté por curiosidad.

-Sabía que lo harías. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.- yo rodé los ojos por lo adulador que era. - De todas formas teníamos un plan B. - dijo sonriéndome.

- ¡Rosalie! - Dijimos los dos a la vez. Y rompimos en risas.

-Aunque te confieso, que prefiero mil veces más que se quede contigo. Rosalie y él no se llevan del todo bien.

-Eso es porque ella es más inteligente que tú y lo tiene calao. - dije como algo más que obvio.

-No digas eso Bella, Edward no es tan malo como parece, y algún día y espero que ese día llegue pronto, tu misma te darás cuenta.

-Si claro, y las ranas tienen pelos.

El se acercó a mi y comenzó a revolverme el cabello. -¡Ah, Emmett!, sabes cuanto odio que me hagas eso. - le espeté.

-Pues por eso te lo hago. - y comenzó a subir hacia la habitación.

Media hora más tarde Emmett se marchó ya que Edward se encontraba mejor. Me dijo como debía de curarlo y que no se me olvidara de darle las medicina. Esa noche, decidí pasarla en el sofá de mi habitación. Podría haberme ido a la habitación de él, pero después de todo, me daba miedo que le subiese la fiebre durante la noche, y no me equivoqué.

Tres hora más tarde comenzó a hablar en sueños y al acércame, comprobé que la fiebre le había subido. Inmediatamente me fui por más gasas y comencé a darle friegas tanto por la frente como por el pecho y las muñecas. No negaré que me gustó hacerlo. El seguía inconsciente y pude deleitarme con su tersura, con la dureza y al mimos tiempo la suavidad de su piel. Aunque las caricias las hacía con las gasas, no pude evitar dejar que algunos de mis dedos permanecieran en contacto con su piel, y realmente me alarmó con la facilidad que mi cuerpo se excitaba con tan sólo acariciarlo.

Más de dos horas me llevó bajarle de nuevo la fiebre y en esos momento me sentía, sinceramente, agotada. Tanto, que sin darme cuenta me dejé caer en la cama a su lado y me quedé dormida. Mi excusa: Estar cerca de él por si de nuevo le subía la fiebre, aunque la realidad era que estaba extremadamente cansada y echaba de menos mi cama y que, cuando me acerqué de nuevo a él, su olor embriagador se coló por mis fosas y ya no tuve voluntad de apartarme de él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me acercaba tanto a él que se me había olvidado lo que su fragancia producía en mi. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, como cuando era una adolescente y cada vez que me abrazaba o se acercaba a susurrarme algo al oído, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por mi estomago.

Me acerqué a él con cuidado y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Tanto su olor como su acompasada respiración me arrullaron y me dormí casi en el acto.

***Edward***

Una leve punzada en mi costado me despertó de un sueño atormentador. El recuerdo del ataque de ese maltito camorrista vino corriendo a mi mente y al mismo tiempo la imagen de mi ángel. Bella, mi Bella. Fue por ella que saqué las fuerzas para acabar con ese maldito. Sólo de pensar que jamás tendría la oportunidad de decirle que la quiero me revolvía las entrañas.

Pero, aunque sabía que algún día tendría que confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, no veía que ese día fuera cercano. Ella me odiaba y con razón. Me había portado con ella como un maldito jilipollas. Pero es que no me quedó otra cosa. Si ella supiese la verdad, si supiese que cada vez que la veía llorar por mis humillaciones me rompía el alma; que cada vez que la veía gritarme o pelear por no estar cerca de mi, odiándome a muerte, deseaba morirme realmente; que tuve que soportar a la estúpida de Tanya hasta que ella cumplió los dieciocho, por temor a que en cualquier momento mis sentimientos hacía esa pequeña salieran a frote y la sedujera como realmente quería.

Porque sí, amigos, estoy completamente enamorado de esa pequeña diablo. Aún recuerdo el día que escuché a la hermana de Tanya contarle a otra amiga por teléfono, como planeaban algo contra Bella en su propia fiesta y que Jacob estaba más que dispuesto a prestarse para la bromita.

Ese chucho apestoso tenía pensamientos de llevársela a la cama y grabar la sesión en un video para después colgarlo en Internet. La sangre me hirvió nada más escucharlo y salí de allí echando leches. Llegué a su casa una hora antes de la fiesta, aun sabiendo que Emmett no estaba, pero no iba a permitir que le hicieran eso a mi pequeña. Estuve mirando a hurtadillas el proceso de la fiesta hasta que el juego de los siete minutos comenzó y… como no, se las arreglaron para que Bella entrara en el closet con el chucho. No había pasado ni un minutos cuando entré y de un patada abrí la puerta del armario y saqué a Bella de las garra de ese animal.

Se que para ella fue la mayor humillación que la habían hecho en su vida, y que fue el detonante para que me odiara para toda la vida, pero jamás permitiría que ella pasase por lo que pretendían hacerle. Creo que ese secreto se vendrá conmigo a la tumba. Prefiero que siga pensando que soy un animal a sentirse lastimada por aquellos que consideraba amigos y que sin dudas iban a acabar con su reputación.

Mi hermosa y dulce Bella, porque eso era para mí. La mujer más hermosa y más dulce que jamás haya conocido. Y lo peor de todo, era su edad, o mejor dicho la mía. Cinco años de diferencia y la hermana de mi mejor amigo; y por si no fuera poco, la ahijada de mis padres. Y a mi no se me ocurre otra cosa que enamorarme perdidamente de ella. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. El solo verla me hacía latir el corazón y que mi respiración se agitase. Su sonrisa me fascinaba e incluso su falta de equilibrio que resultaba encantador. Pero sin duda era su ojos, esos hermosos, grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate los que me cautivaban; y sus labios, esos labios rosados y gruesos que siempre mordía cuando algo le avergonzaba o le ponía nerviosa. Y su cuerpo, su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo. Toda ella era una invitación al pecado y yo un adulto de veinte años babeando por una chica de quince.

Emmett lo supo ese día, cuando pasó lo de la fiesta y aunque al principio se molestó, acabó agradeciéndome que la sacara de esa trampa. Lo peor fue lo que vino después. El me exigió que la dejase en paz, que era una niña y era su hermana y que no accedería a eso al menos hasta que ella fuese mayor de edad y lo suficientemente adulta como para decidir correctamente.

Por eso comencé a portarme como un idiota. La humillaba en cuanto tenía ocasión, así hacía que ella se apartarse de mí y no tendría que soportar tu olor, su calor, el armonioso sonido de su voz. Ese era el plan de mi mejor amigo, sacarme de encima la tentación. Y yo como idiota le hice caso.

Pobre mi niña… las veces que lloró por mi culpa y sin saber que yo estaba tan destrozado o más que ella. Pero aunque fuera su odio, al menos tenía algo de ella. Por eso, cuando un día durante uno de los almuerzos familiares que acostumbrábamos hacer, comunicó tanto a su familia como al resto que se mudaba a Nueva York, pensé que se me paraba el corazón. Y lo que más me desgarraba el alma es que sabía que lo hacía por alejarse de mí.

Creo que hasta mi madre y Renée sospechaban algo de mis sentimientos, ya que en cuanto Bella soltó la noticia, las dos se miraron e instantáneamente me miraron a mi con lástima. Aun así, agradezco que ninguna haya sacado el temas jamás. No podría soportar su lástima por mucho tiempo.

Sé que nunca podré ganarme su perdón y que si alguna vez soñé en ser más que un amigo para ella, yo mismo aniquilé esa posibilidad.

De pronto sentí como alguien se movía sobre mi pecho. Inmediatamente obvié el dolor del costado y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la imagen que siempre había soñado ver. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado en cuanto vi esa cabellera castaña cubriéndome parte del pecho, y su dueña, reposando serenamente sobre él.

De pronto no supe lo que pasaba, ¿cómo era que Bella estaba durmiendo conmigo, en la misma cama y sobre mi pecho? Y entonces pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación, que seguro estaba soñando todavía a sí que para cerciorarme que todo era un sueño, llevé mi mano hacía su espalda y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Y ahí fue donde me dí cuenta que no era un sueño, ella realmente estaba ahí, junto a mí y en cuanto la abracé sentí como ella misma se acurrucaba deliciosamente sobre mí, embriagándome con su delicioso aroma y haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese al contacto con el calor de su delicada y dulce piel.

No puede evitar acercar mi rostro hasta su cabeza y aspirar todo su aroma. Esto es lo que había deseado toda mi vida. Compartir un momento tan íntimo con ella, despertar una mañana con mi niña entre mis brazos.

Con la mano que ahora la rodeaba por la espalda, comencé a hacer pequeñas figuritas sobre ella inconcientemente, ¡cuanto desearía que cuando ella despertarse, no me odiase como sabía que haría!, ¡como desearía poder amanecer cada mañana de la misma manera!.

Pero eso era mucho pedir. A si que me quedé disfrutando del momento hasta que ella finalmente comenzó a removerse sobre mí.

En cuanto la sentí, retiré mi mano de su espalda y la dejé sobre la almohada, sabía que montaría en cólera si supiese que la había estado acariciando. Pero entonce, paso algo que me sorprendió.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba despierto, de hecho cerré los ojos para que no lo supiese, y después de cerciorarse que yo aún dormía, se acurrucó más contra mí y pasó su mano delicadamente por mi pecho. No negaré que pensé que me iba a dar un infarto de lo acelerado que latía mi corazón y tuve que tragar sonoramente para evitar el gemido que amenazaba en salir de mis labios por sus caricias. Pero entonces hizo algo que me turbó completamente.

Se separó de mi pecho, lo que en un principio lamenté, pero al instante sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro y acto seguido, la tibieza de sus labios sobre los míos. ¡Dios mío, ella me estaba besando!, tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no abrazarla completamente y beber del néctar de sus labios. Ni el mejor de mis sueños se comparaba con la realidad.

-¿Por que me odias tanto, Edward? - susurró triste sobre mis labios. - ¿Qué te he hecho para que me desprecies de esa manera? - y dejó otro cálido beso sobre mis labios.

Entonces ya no pude soportarlo más. Abrí los ojos y llevando mi mano a su nuca la atraje nuevamente sobre mis labios. Al principio se resistió y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a respóndeme con el mismo ímpetu que el mío.

-Bella..- gemí irremediablemente sobre su boca.

Ella comenzó a abrir sus labios dando un claro acceso a mi lengua que entusiasmada se introdujo en su deliciosa boca donde me perdí con su sabor.

-¡Mnnnhh! - gimió sobre mi labios y supe que tenía que parar para tomar aire. Con desgana, liberé su lengua de la mía y dejando otro suave beso sobre sus labios me separé.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada golpear contra mi cara y no negaré que me estaba excitando. Por un momento nuestras mirada se cruzaron y no podría asegurarlo del todo, pero un brillo especial se había instalado en sus preciosos ojos.

-Nunca te he odiado, Bella, - Contesté finalmente sin apartar ni un segundo mis ojos de los suyos. Noté como fruncía levemente el entrecejo como intentando entender lo que le decía. - Y créeme si te digo que jamás quise que te sintiera despreciada,… porque no te desprecio..- me pausé para ver su reacción, pero ella seguía respirando agitadamente y sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos. Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido al ver como ella volvió a morderse el labio y antes de capturarlo de nuevo le confesé la verdad. - ¿quieres saber que me has hecho? - le pregunté sin dejar de mirarla, y noté que su mirada se entristecía antes de asentir. - Pues lo que has hecho ha sido… enamorarme como un completo loco.. - le confesé finalmente.

Sentí mi corazón golpear furiosamente bajo mi pecho, tanto, que los latidos se reflejaban dolorosamente en mis oídos y en mi sien. Me quedé mirándola esperando que reaccionara, que me dijera algo, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente para después comenzar a anegarse de lágrimas. Lágrimas que provocaron las mías.

- Lo siento Bella, realmente lo siento, he sido un auténtico idiota. - dije cerrando los ojos lo que provocó que una lágrima se desbordarse y corriera por mi mejilla, pero era incapaz de sostener su mirada tan triste. - Fue la única forma que encontré para alejarte de mí.- le dije sintiendo como mi propio pecho se desgarraba.

-Per..- escuché que intentó decir algo.

Al abrir mis ojos, aunque estaban nublados por las lágrimas vi que ella también lloraba.

-Lo siento mucho, mi dulce Bella - le susurré mientras intentaba borrar con mi pulgar cada lágrima que empapaba su rostro.

-¿Tu estabas…

-Si, - contesté sin dejar que acabara su pregunta. - perdidamente enamorado de ti, Bella. Pero tu recién habías cumplido los quince años, y yo.. yo no tenía derecho a sentir eso por ti. ¡Maldita sea, Bella!, eras tan solo una niña y yo un maldito hombre de veinte años.

-No era una niña.. - Musitó de repente.

-Si lo eras, Bella, aunque te pudieras sentir mayor, legalmente eras un niña. Si me hubiese dejado llevar por mi deseo, te hubiese tomado sin reparo, Bella. No hubiese dudado en robar tu primer beso o ser el primero en hacerte el amor. Pero eso era totalmente imposible, a demás eras una menor, hubiese cometido un delito. Y Emmett me prohibió acercarme a ti hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad.

-¿Emmett? - preguntó a media voz, sin salir de su asombro.

-Si Bella, tu hermano lo supo el mismo día que te saqué de esa fiesta. El supo que a parte de ese instinto protector que sentía por ti, además había algo más. Y finalmente le confesé que te amaba, que me moría por ser yo tu elegido.

- ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?, ¿por qué seguiste humillándome después? - me preguntó aún en un susurro, en su voz se notaba el dolor que le causé.

-Yo,.. - dije volviendo mi cara para mirar hacía la puerta del baño y quedarme fijo en un punto. -…supongo que fui un cobarde. Pero.. ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿qué cuando cumplieras los dieciocho años de pronto me apareciera frente a tu puerta y te dijera que te amaba?, ¿qué te confesara que llevaba años haciéndolo?; ¿Y que crees, que no quise hacerlo?. Me moría de ganas por decírtelo Bella, me moría de ganas por que me amases al igual que yo a ti, pero en cambio tenía tu odio. Un odio que yo mismo había fomentado. ¿Qué es lo que hubieses hecho si yo te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos Bella? - le pregunté mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

Ella seguía sin dejar de mirarme pero aún en silencio. - ¿quieres que te lo diga?, pues simplemente te hubieses reído en mi cara, te hubieses burlado como yo hacía contigo y te habrías ido dejándome con el corazón pisoteado y herido de muerte. O lo que es peor - le dije volviendo a fijar mis ojos en ella. - Me hubieses despreciado, Bella - dije con total convencimiento. - me hubieses despreciado por depravado, por haber estado amando y deseando a una niña. - concluí apartando nuevamente mi mirada de ella incapaz de sostener su mirada por mas tiempo.

-O tal vez te hubiese correspondido. - dijo en un susurró lo que provocó que de nuevo clavase mi mirada en ella.

-¿Qué? - pregunté incrédulo.

-Si Edward, seguramente te hubiese correspondido. - dijo mirándome de una manera distinta a como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Sus ojos tintineaban entre el llanto y un brillo inusual. - Es inútil que lo siga negando por más tiempo - dijo más para ella que para mí. - Siempre te he querido Edward, por eso me dolían tanto tus desprecio.

-Yo… - realmente me había quedado sin palabras.

- ¡Shsss! - siseó impidiéndome hablar. - Nunca pude encontrar una explicación a mis sentimientos contradictorios hacia ti; en un instante te odiaba a muerte y al otro deseaba estar en tus brazos. Jamás hallaba una explicación para mis celos desmesurados hacia toda mujer que se te acercaba y porqué mi alma se quebraba cada vez que te burlabas de mí. - En esos momento se me partió el alma al oírla. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho por ser un maldito cobarde?

-Lo siento mucho Bella, - le dije con la voz rota por un sollozo - Perdóname - le dije sin soportarlo por mas tiempo, necesitaba su perdón, al menos eso.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías? - dijo de pronto y yo sólo alcancé a mirarla. Estaba en todo su derecho de insultarme, después de todo era el mayor de los idiotas.

-El mayor de todos los idiotas.- dijo confirmando mi sospecha. Yo sólo atiné a bajar mi mirada avergonzado.

-¿Pero sabes por qué eres tan idiota? - me preguntó volviendo a llamar mi atención. Hice un gesto negando con la cabeza. A estas alturas había hecho tantas estupideces que no sabría cual fue la mayor

-Pues porque a pesar de haber desperdiciado seis años de nuestras vidas, sigues sin dar el paso. - dijo finalmente clavando sus ojos achocolatados en los míos de tal forma que me hicieron estremecer.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunté como lo que era, un grandísimo idiota.

-Pues que espero que no tenga que sufrir otros seis años de burlas antes de que te decidas en decirme, lo que debiste haber dicho hace seis años.

Entonces entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería. Y aunque estaba ansioso, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó al fin en mi cara.

-Te amo, Bella. - le susurré sin dejar de mirarla un sólo instantes. -Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie. Llevo toda mi vida esperándote, pequeña - le terminé de confesar totalmente emocionado. Ella me miraba igualmente emocionada y pude ver como de nuevo las lágrimas desbordaban sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Edward. Siempre fuiste tú. Fuiste mi elegido desde antes de los quince años Edward, de hecho, creo que te he amado toda mi vida.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, mi amor - dije pegando nuestras frente, antes de fundirme de nuevo en sus labios que me acogieron sin ninguna resistencia.

Me hubiese gustado demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba de una manera más intensa pero definitivamente con la herida era imposible, y el día que la hiciera mi mujer, ese día estaría en completas condiciones para marcar todo su cuerpo como mío.

Los siguientes días fueron sin dudas los mejores de toda mi vida. Bella apenas se apartaba de mi lado y me cuidaba con una dedicación y un ternura que me abrumaba. Besarla y acariciarla se había convertido en mi pasatiempos favoritos y ya estaba deseando que la herida sanase lo suficiente para por fin, hacerla mía. Los días siguieron sucediendo y habíamos adquirido una linda rutina. Dormíamos en la misma cama y Bella limpiaba mi herida cada día nada más levantarnos, después preparaba un sabroso desayuno y al terminar, me invitaba a su estudio mientras ella trabajaba.

Siempre había admirado su obra, sabía que era una gran artista, pero definitivamente, había que verla trabajando para saber hasta que punto llegaba a transmitir su entusiasmo en sus cuadros. El día que se empeño en hacerme un retrato, tuvimos la que fue nuestra primera discusión desde que éramos pareja, pero finalmente me convenció y acabé prestándome como modelo. Aunque eso sí, no pude evitar salir tanto en el retrato, como en las fotografías con mi sonrisa ladina. Esa sonrisa que según ella, tanto odiaba y tanto amaba al mismo tiempo.

Pero por fin el día había llegado. Ella no se había dado cuenta pero mis puntos habían secado. Por indicaciones de mi padre que vino a visitarme en varias ocasiones, mantuve la herida tapada y me la curaba ya cada dos días, a demás, como ya no sangraba, las curas me las hacía yo mismo para que ella pudiera seguir con su trabajo.

El único que supo que Bella y yo habíamos limado asperezas y nos habíamos convertido en pareja, era mi mejor amigo y ahora cuñado Emmett. Que por supuesto nos felicitó diciendo que ya era hora. Junto con Bella habíamos hablado que esperaríamos para dar la noticia a nuestros padres, ya que tendríamos que viajar. Pero yo estaba deseando que ese día sucediera y sabía que quedaba poco.

Bella los últimos días tuvo que salir por unos asuntos a las galerías en las que próximamente expondría su nueva obra y lo cierto es que la comenzaba a echar de menos. Pero hoy iba a ser un día especial. Como ya me encontraba bien y podía caminar sin ningún reparo, bajé hasta el centro comercial más cercano y compré un par de cosas. Pensaba sorprender a Bella con una cena romántica y después dejaría que la noche siguiera su propio ritmo.

A las ocho de la tarde, Bella al fin llegó del trabajo. Se notaba cansada y aunque se sorprendió al ver la mesa, elegantemente adornada, se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba un ducha.

No negaré que me decepcioné un poquito, pero tenía que ser más comprensivo , al fin y al cabo llegaba de un duro día de trabajo.

Mientras ella continuaba en la ducha, terminé de preparar la cena y media hora más tarde y un poco desesperado ya, me atreví a golpear la puerta del baño.

-Bella, ¿estás bien, cariño? - pregunté extrañado por su tardanza. - La cena ya está lista, por favor, no tardes o se enfriará.

-No te preocupes mi amor, salgo enseguida.

Aún un poco decepcionado porque las cosas no estaban sucediendo como yo esperaba, me acerqué a la mesa y comencé a abrir la botella de vino.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar - se disculpó Bella detrás de mí.

-No te preocupe se que vienes cansa….- comencé a decirle antes de volverme y quedarme completamente con la boca abierta al ver a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento mi amor, - dijo acercándose a mi y pasando sus manos por mi cuello. -No quería estar vestida de cualquier manera. -confesó sonrojándose.

-Definitivamente, la espera ha merecido la pena - susurre sobre sus labios antes de besarla candentemente. Paseé mis manos por su espalda hasta dejarlas en sus deliciosas nalgas y sin poder evitarlo las apreté empujándola hacia mí para que sintiera como me había puesto nada más verla.

Bella apareció enfundada en un vestido negro, de tirantes anchos y con un pronunciado escote en "v". El vestido se adaptaba a sus curvas como un guante y le llegaba un poco más a bajo de las nalgas dejándome apreciar el espectacular cuerpo que tenía mi novia y que estaba seguro que esta noche disfrutaría. Se había calzado unas sandalias de vértigo y el pelo se lo había recogido. Toda ella despedía sensualidad, su fragancia inundó de pronto toda la sala opacando la propia de las velas olorosa que había colocado por todo el departamento.

-¡Mmmhh! - gimió ella en mi boca al sentir mi erección. - Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos, sería una pena que esta magnifica cena se estropease. - dijo separándose y caminando cogida de mi mano hasta llegar a la mesa.

Como el caballero que soy me apresuré a separarle la silla y después de conectar el hilo música para ambientar la velada con una música de piano suave, me senté para servirla.

Había preparado un ensalada multicolor que sabía que ha ella le encantaba y de segundo había preparado un plato a base de salmón y pisto.

La cena transcurrió placidamente, apenas hablamos, en la atmosfera se notaba la ansiedad por el momento. La deseaba tanto y había esperado tanto tiempo, que temía al final no estar a la altura. Al fin y al cabo yo tenía ya veintinueve años y ella sólo veinticuatro.

Cada vez que nuestras miradas se conectaban, sonreíamos como tontos pero de igual manera puede ver que ella estaba tanto o más ansiosa que yo. Y la entendía perfectamente, porque aunque hayamos tenido relaciones con otras personas, definitivamente esta sería nuestra primera vez junto y espero que para siempre.

Cuando terminó el segundo plato me dispuse a traer el postre, pero ella me freno.

-No me apetece el postre - dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿No te ha gustado la cena? - pregunté con preocupación

-No es eso mi amor, es que estoy llena y preferiría dejarlo para más tarde. - dijo mostrándome ese sonrojo que tanto admiraba en ella.

De pronto sentí como en mi estomago comenzaba a revolotear las mariposas. Los nervios se acumulaban en el y tuve que darle otro sorbo a la copa de vino para poder controlarlos. No podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso. Ella me miró, supongo que se dio cuenta de mi estado ansioso y dedicándome un dulce sonrisa se levantó y me tomó de la mano instándome a levantarme.

Yo no tardé en hacerlo y ella comenzó a caminar tirando suavemente de mi. Desde aquí podía ver como contorneaba sus caderas algo que me volvía loco y comenzó a subir lentamente hasta la habitación.

-Bella… - intenté protestar. No era así como lo tenía planeado. No quería que pensara que me moría por estar con ella, aunque esa fuese la realidad.

-¡Shhhss! - siseó haciéndome callar. - Sólo,.. Sígueme.

A si que perdiéndome en el sensual vaivén de sus caderas, la seguí hasta llegar a nuestra habitación. Entonces entendí porque había tardado tanto, a demás de haberse puesto tan guapa. La habitación estaba iluminada por unas sutiles velas que desprendían un agradable olor dulzón. Y las cortinas estaban totalmente abiertas, dejando ver como decoración, las luces de la ciudad. Sabía que cualquier depravado podría estar viéndonos con un telescopio, muy típico en esta ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo me pareció una experiencia interesante. No es que me fascinase que viesen a mi mujer desnuda mientras hacía el amor conmigo, pero de igual forma, era excitante sentir que podría ser observado.

Aunque sólo se vería apenas nuestras siluetas, ya que había muy poca iluminación, la suficiente para poder admirar en su plenitud el cuerpo de esta magnifica mujer.

Ella caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y de pronto se paró dándome la espalda y frente a la pared de cristal.

-Edward, - dijo a penas en un susurro sin volverse. -Creo que deberías saber que…-noté como cogía aire profundamente, imagino que para armarse de valor. -..yo nunca he estado con un hombre. - confesó finalmente en un susurró..

-Bella, yo…-realmente no sabía que decir, aunque nunca le había visto ninguna pareja seria, nunca llegué a imaginar que ella se reservaba.

-No, no necesito que digas nada. Si nunca estuve con un hombre fue porque verdaderamente nadie me importó tanto como para entregarme.

-Bella…

Ella se volvió y fijó sus ojos en mí. -No te lo digo para reprocharte Edward. Al menos uno de los dos tiene experiencia. - dijo esto último bajando la cara y si no fuera por la escasa luz, juraría que hasta estaba fuertemente sonrojada.

-Ven acá, - dije tirando de ella y la arropé entre mis brazos. -¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? -le pregunté para estar completamente seguro que ella quería.

-Completamente segura -dijo levantando su vista y clavándola en la mía.

-En estos momentos me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. -le dije alzando su cara por el mentón y aprisionando sus labios con los mío en un dulce y delicado beso. -Te amo Bella. - susurré sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, Edward - contestó ella antes de llevar sus manos a mi cuello y entrelazarlas entre sí mientras se fundía en mi boca con una beso más demandante. Mis manos recorrieron lentamente un camino desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Nuestras bocas, ávidas de deseo se chocaban y danzaban en un auténtico frenesís.

-¡Dios, Bella… me tienes loco! - murmuré dejando sus labios y arremetiendo contra su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. -No te haces una idea de cuantas noches he soñado con esto. - susurré en su oído sintiendo como la piel se le estremecía al contacto con mi aliento

-Edward..- musitó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo seguí aspirando, besando, mordiendo y chupando la delicada piel de su cuello. -Tu aroma es embriagador, Bella -volví a susurrar mientras acariciaba con mi nariz la longitud de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja - Este era uno de los motivos por el que te alejé de mí. Tu olor era demasiado adictivo. No te imaginas lo que suponía para mi cada vez que te acercaba inocentemente y te sentabas en mi regazo mientras pasabas tus brazos por mi cuello. Tenía que hacer uso de mi mayor esfuerzo para no enterrar mi cara en tu cuello y comerte allí mismo.

-Edward… -volvió a musitar ella, ofreciéndome por entero su cuello.

-Si, pequeña, todo en ti me enloquecía. -Incapaz de soportarlo más, comencé a subir lentamente mis manos por su espalda hasta dar con el principio de la cremallera.

Ella se estremeció cuando sintió mis dedos en la piel desnuda que estaba expuesta por el amplio escote de su espalda. -¿Estas completamente segura? -volví a preguntarle.

Ella esta vez solo asintió con su cabeza mientras me miraba intensamente y yo a su vez me perdía en ese brillo chocolate.

-Te amo - gesticulé antes de lanzarme nuevamente a sus labios y comenzar besarla demandante, ansioso, ciego de deseo. Mientras ella jadeaba sobre mi boca, comencé a bajar la cremallera del vestido lentamente. Cuando por fin estuvo totalmente abierta, subí de nuevo mis manos a lo largo de su espalda hasta llegara a sus hombro y delicadamente, dejé caer los tirantes de su vestido por los brazos hasta que este, finalmente, se deslizó por sus caderas y sus muslos y cayó a sus pies. Me paré un minuto a contemplarla. Y no podía hacer otra cosa que admirarla. Sencillamente perfecta. - Eres tremendamente hermosa Bella. -Le dije sinceramente recorriendo con mis ojos, lo que más tarde pretendía recorrer con mi boca.

-Edward, tu estas…-dijo llevando sus manos a mi camisa para comenzar a desabrocharla.

-Esta noche es para ti amor, -le dije tomando sus manos y llevándolas nuevamente a mi cuello para tomarla entre mis brazos tiernamente y caminar con ella hasta la cama. Me arrodille con ella aún en brazos y finalmente la deposité suavemente sobre el mullido edredón.

-Edward… - gimió ella al notar como mis manos pasaban desde su cuello, al valle de sus deliciosos senos que no tardé en devorar y continuar un tortuosos camino hasta su intimidad. La sentía nerviosa con lo que decidí ir de nuevo a sus labios, sabía que mis besos la tranquilizarían. Efectivamente, dos minutos más tarde, volvía a tomarme del cabello y llevada por la excitación me halaba deliciosamente.

-Bella, me estas matando. Quiero seguir explorando tu hermoso cuerpo - le indiqué y expertamente, me deshice del molesto sujetador que me privaba de sus dos hermosos pechos.

-Definitivamente hermosa - dije devorándolos sin piedad.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward! -exclamaba mi pequeña entre jadeos. Podía sentir su respiración agitada en el vaivén furioso de sus pechos que se alzaban buscando llenarse de aire. Después de deleitarme a gusto de su hermosas cumbres, bajé una de mis manos hasta su intimidad y comencé a masajear por encima de su tanga. Enseguida sentí su humedad, y no pude evitar aspirar fuertemente para captar cualquier partícula de su excitación. Con delicadeza, hice a un lado sus braguitas y suavemente, exploré entre sus húmedos pliegues hasta encontrar esa bendita protuberancia que la haría alcanzar su primer orgasmo.

-¡Oh, Edward! -gimió cuando sintió mis caricias en ese punto. Sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, me deshice de sus braguitas y sus medias junto con sus sandalias. Me quité yo mismo la ropa quedando desnudo al igual que ella y volví a situarme sobre ella.

-Te amo, mi vida -le dije antes de volver a arremeter contra sus labios mientras volvía a mi tarea de masturbarle. Al ser su primera vez, necesitaba que estuviera muy excitada para que le doliese lo menos posible. A si que comencé a bajar a través de su cuerpo recorriéndolo con mis labios y mi lengua hasta llegar al lugar donde minutos antes había estado acariciando con mis dedos.

-¡Oh, Dios…. - gimió ella cuando sintió la calidez de mi lengua masajear su clítoris. Me volví loco lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo suavemente toda su intimidad. Definitivamente, era el manjar más exquisito que había probado. Su dulce sabor se mezclaba con la penetrante esencia de su excitación y mi erección en esos momentos era monumental. Seguí chupando mientras me introducía en ella con dos dedos y a los pocos minutos sentí como llegaba a su primer orgasmo.

Subí hasta sus labios cuando me sacié de su delicioso jugo y frenético la besé. Ella, que seguía bajos los efectos del orgasmo que acababa de tener, me besaba impetuosamente. Saboreando su propio sabor en mi boca y llevándome con esos movimientos candentes a una excitación casi dolorosa.

-Bella, ¿ estás segura?, - pregunté por última vez. Ella asintió sin gesticular palabra alguna pero cuando vio que me inclinaba hacia la mesita para tomar un condón me paró.

- No.. no es necesario Edward - dijo mirándome mientras se mordía el labio. ¡Dios! Como me excitaba cuando hacía eso. - Yo me cuido… - dijo finamente dejándome sorprendido. Ella pareció notar mi desconcierto y sonriendo besó suavemente mis labios. - Siempre he tenido problemas con la menstruación, a si que mi ginecólogo me las empezó a recetar desde los dieciocho años. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo negué con la cabeza al pensar que parecía una broma del destino. Hasta inconcientemente se preparaba, y pensar que de haber sido más valiente llevaría seis años disfrutando de esta magnifica mujer. Pero este no era le momento de lamentaciones sino más bien de disfrute. Volví a llevar mis manos a sus sexo para asegurarme que ella estaba preparada y sorpresivamente, lo estaba más incluso que antes. - Intentaré que sea lo menos doloroso mi niña.

- Lo sé mi amor,… estoy preparada.

-Te amo Bella. -Le dije antes de comenzar a hundirme lentamente dentro de ella.

-Te amo, Edward - me contestó ella antes de comenzar a morder su labio.

-Relájate mi vida, - murmuré sobre sus labios, mordiéndolos y besándolos para que se relajase mientras seguía hundiéndome en ella, entonces sentí esa pequeña piel que me impedía continuar, sabía que no había otra manera y aunque me sentía más que orgullos de ser el primero y me aseguraría que también el último en entrar en ella, en cierta manera odiaba ser yo el que le provocara ese dolor, pero sabía que tenía que arremeter fuerte, y así lo hice, retrocedí un poco para tomar más impulso y empujando fuertemente rompí esa frágil membrana abriendo así su templo para mí.

Bella clavó sus uñas en mis brazos mientras mordía mi hombro intentando acallar el grito de dolor cuando pasó, me mantuve quieto esperando que su cuerpo se adaptara a mi. - Ya va a pasar.., mi niña - le susurraba para tranquilizarla intentando consolarla, quería hacerle saber, que estaba con ella y que compartía su dolor.

Pasado un agónico minuto luchando contra las ganas que tenía de comenzar a moverme dentro y fuera de ella; ella misma comenzó a moverse indicándome así, que ya el dolor estaba remitiendo.

-¿Estás.. bien, mi.. vida? - le pregunte con la voz entrecortada por el estado de excitación en el que me encontraba mientras movía lentamente mis caderas arremetiendo en su cálida abertura.

Ella simplemente asintió cerrando los ojos, y yo no pude más que perderme en la belleza de su rostro. Su boca entre abierta, dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos, su pecho se balanceaba al ritmo de mis embestidas y sus manos se asieron a mi cabello halándolo para atraerme a su labios. Unos labios que devoré amortiguando en mi boca cada uno de sus gemidos. Era un total frenesís; mis manos volaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo enloquecidamente; mi boca besaba, chupaba y lamia cualquier pedazo de piel que estuviese expuesta a mi alcance; mi miembro salía y entraba dentro y fuera de ella en un movimiento lento pero profundo, llevándome una y otra vez al borde de mi propia liberación al sentir como su estrecha, húmeda y caliente carne me rodeaba .

Pero eso no era justo para ella. No podía dejarme llevar por mi propio de deseo y mordiendo la almohada para no hacerla daño, contuve mis ganas de eyacular dentro de ella. Seguí arremetiendo en su interior a pesar de lo doloroso que estaba resultado aguantar las ganas de liberarme pero sabía que ella aún no llegaba y si de algo estaba seguro, es que mi pequeña merecía este sacrificio.

Dejándome llevar por los conocimientos que adquirí cuando estuve con otras mujeres, llevé una de mis manos a través de su contorno hasta llegar a su muslo y en un movimiento lento, hice que alzara una de sus piernas sobre mi cadera proporcionándonos así, otro ángulo que sabía la llevaría antes a su orgasmo. Y por supuesto, este no tardó en llegar. Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar bajo el mío, su rostro se retorcía en las muecas más hermosas de placer que jamás haya visto, sus jadeos comenzaron a acelerarse y sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos pidiéndome que la tomara más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que su cuerpo finalmente se arqueó y su centro se contrajo tan fuerte que sin poder evitarlo me liberó, vaciándome completamente en ella, en el orgasmo más increíble y delicioso que había tenido en toda mi vida.

No se cuanto exactamente, pero se que bastante tiempo pasó hasta que, finalmente, conseguí acompasar mi respiración y recuperar la fuerzas necesarias para salirme de ella. Antes de separarme, me fijé en sus ojos y vi como de ellos salían pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban lentamente por todo su rostro dejando un camino húmedo.

- Bella..¿te encuentras bien, cariño? .- le dije preocupado al ver como seguía llorando silenciosamente sin dejar de mirarme y aún con su respiración entrecortada.

-Edward, lo que he sentido ha sido tan intenso que no he podido evitar emocionarme, mi amor.. - me dijo mi princesa mirándome con unos ojos tintineantes y un pequeño rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

-Te amo, mi vida -le susurré antes de comenzar a beber cada una de sus saladas lágrimas. Y es que por primera vez, me sentía orgulloso de ellas. -No sabes lo que significa para mi saber que estas lágrimas no son de dolor, mi Bella, y te prometo, que a partir de ahora, me esforzaré para que sean las únicas que derrames.

Esa noche, dormí como jamás había dormido, y a la mañana siguiente, volví a perderme en el templo de su cuerpo llevándonos de nuevo a nuestro propio paraíso. Había sido un camino largo y doloroso. Durante muchos años, el peso de la edad nos mantuvo separados, pero afortunadamente ese tiempo ya había pasado.

Esa misma mañana viajamos hasta Seattle para dar la noticia a nuestros padres. Aunque tanto ella como yo íbamos temeroso a que no aceptaran finalmente nuestra relación. La realidad fue que todos estaban prácticamente saltando de alegría cuando nos vieron llegar tomados de las manos.

Mi mama y la suya, prácticamente, nos asfixiaron en un enorme abrazo diciéndonos que estaban completamente felices de que al final estuviéramos juntos, como llevaban esperando tanto tiempo. También mi papa se mostró feliz y Charlie, aunque no se privó de darme la charla como si fuera un vil adolescente, finalmente me abrazó diciendo que sabía que dejaba a su pequeña en buenas manos.

Hasta Rosalie, sorprendentemente, se lanzó a mi cuello diciéndome que por fin, había dejado de ser un auténtico jilipollas, cosa que soltó la risa de todos. Y Emmett, simplemente me abrazó, como mi hermano que era, para así compartir mi felicidad.

Esa misma noche y frente a todos le pedí que fuera mi ía desaprovechado mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a perder un minuto más. Tres meses más tardes Charlie me la entregaba en una de las ceremonias más hermosas que jamás había vivido. Mi pequeña artista, como no podía ser de otra manera, decidió que nos casáramos en la playa, todos con vestidos y trajes típicos ibicencos y envueltos por el murmullo del mar y bajo el marco inmejorable de los rayos crepusculares. Era la novia más hermosa que había sobre la tierra y su sonrisa sólo era comparada a la mía.

Desde entonces, me he desvivido complaciéndola y amándola y es lo que serguiré haciendo el resto de mi vida; porque siempre estuve seguro de una cosa, aunque tuve que esperar mucho por ella, yo sólo nací para adorarla….

**Fin. **

**

* * *

**

**N/A.**

**Gracias a todas las que os habeís molestado en leer esta loca historia que una tarde se instaló en mi cabeza.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Es mi primer One-Shot y mi primera publicación. Pero espero que sea el pistoletazo de salida de mi primer fic, que intentaré subir a partir de la semana que viene..**

**Si me permitís este Os me gustaría dedicarlo a dos personas que he tenido el enorme placer de conocer a través de esta fantática pagina y que sin dudas, han sido un gran apoyo.**

**ALICIA: Cielo, si de algo me alegro de haber descubierto el mundo de fanfiction, es precisamente, por conocer a gente tan linda como tú. Espero que te haya gustado esta historia tanto como me ha gustado a mi y aunque no le creas, no fue mi intención, simplemente fue saliendo.. Sin quererlo la inspiraste, disfrútala mi niña... ¡ah! arregla ese ordenador...¡ YA TE ECHO DE MENOS! Y a nuestros principes, jajaja . **

**ANA: Mi niña, sólo espero algún día poder escribir tan lindo como lo haces tú y sin duda tus consejos los guardo como tesoro, te prometo que intentaré subir el fic la próxima semana. Y espero leer igualmente el tuyo ¿eh?, jajaja. **

**Os quiero a las dos, vuestro entusiasmo ha sido el mejor empujón. ¡GRACIAS! Un beso a ambas.**


End file.
